PCT W0-88/7776 discloses the assembly of a connector of this kind, in which the distal ends of the rear parts of the bent elements are fitted into slots whose profiles make it possible to immobilize mechanically these distal ends in the respective slots.
The manufacture of this connector is made difficult because of the complicated hole shape required to achieve immobilization. Furthermore, insertion can only occur using contacts which have been preliminarily bent.
Conventional practice encompasses, moreover, a process for assembling a connector having bent contact elements, by mounting, in the insulator, a grid whose openings immobilize the distal ends of the contact elements in place. This procedure disadvantageously requires an additional part, which must latch in the insulator and which causes additional insertion play, thereby impairing the precision with which the contact elements are positioned.